Slipping Away
by SwingLifeAwayMyDarling
Summary: A very dangerous spirit is wandering outside the Winterlands. Gemma and Kartik now reside in the Realms protecting the innocents and helping spirtits cross over. Does the corrupted spirtit have something to do with their daughters death?
1. Chapter 1

Gemma turned over on her cushioned sleeping pallet, a quiet moan slipping from her dry lips. Sweat ran down her neck and back, soaking her kimono. Her expression was one of pain as she dreamed…

_Her auburn hair flew behind her as she ran, tripping over the frozen Winterlands that the corrupted souls wandered. She was wearing a white dress that whipped around her bare legs painfully. _

_She stopped suddenly. Her beloved was standing before her his eyes streaming tears of crimson. He reached towards her and his smooth hand abruptly turned to that of a rotted corpse. _

_She screamed and pulled back, revulsion twisting her lips. Her stomach turned as the smell of death drifted up her nostrils. She gagged and turned sharply. The corpse before her grabbed her arms laughing, saying her name in a deep, evil voice that seemed to echo through her very being._

_Her eyes rolled back in her head then to the right. A little girl with a dirty pale blue dress clutching a teddy bear stood by the malevolent thing that held her. The little girl looked up at her with a malicious sneer._

_Gemma froze in fear, a scream clawing at her throat, unable to escape. The girl's eyes were pure black. The girl reached for her and Gemma started kicking and screaming again her eyes wide with fear her heart beating in her chest._

"_No! Please," she cried. "Please don't!"_

_The girls clawed fingers wrapped around her throat…_

She woke up. Kartik's concerned and frightened face was above her, his hands on her arms. Hot tears welled up in her eyes and she hiccupped as a gut wrenching sob tore out of her body.

She was immediately in Kartik's arms her body wracked with tears. He gently stroked her hair brushing it away from her face.

"It's okayGemma. It's all over now." He murmured in a soothing voice.

The sobs slowly subsided and she lay in his arms, her face red from crying.

Kartik gently pushed her away and looked her in the eyes. Those deep green eyes he had come to love. The same eyes that struck fear into the hearts of their enemies.

"What were you dreaming about?" he whispered.

Gemma shook her head, still trembling. Moving away from him to the other side of the silk tent they shared, she hugged herself. Her head dropped into her raised hands as a chill swept over her.

"I was in the Winterlands and there was…" she paused. " There was this monster. It grabbed me and started shaking me. And then there was this girl. She…she looked liked one of the corrupted spirits under Circe. You know the one."

Kartik's eyes widened.

"You mean Azoreal's daughter?"

She nodded.

Kartik's expression turned to one of blind fury. His fists clenched by his sides as he stood.

"Dear one, I am sorry you've had to endure such a horrifying meeting with the little demon. I shall go at once to see Azoreal."

Gemma shook her head frantically.

"No! No, Kartik you mustn't."

"I have to. He needs to learn to control that girl. She wanders too freely and she must stay in the Wastelands!"

"That's what Asha used to say to about us and Dralia," Gemma challenged.

Kartik immediately paled and his face became emotionless. Gemma bit her bottom lip and worried it with her teeth.

"I'm sorry Kartik. I'd forgotten…"

He shook his head and stepped into the cool night air. A slight breeze whipped his hair into his face and a single tear slid down his cheek.

_Kartik…_

His eyes widened and he looked around, whipping his head left to right sharply. The whisper did not come again and he dismissed it briefly.

_Kartik…this way, beloved._

He gripped his head, covering his ears trying to forget. Trying to hide from the pain that suddenly assaulted him.

Dralia's beautiful face was in his mind, laughing and tripping gaily through the Forest of Lights. She had his hand in hers and the canopy above allowed sunlight to filter through, shining on her thick black curls. Suddenly she let go and darted behind a tree laughing.

"Come find me daddy!" She laughed.

He laughed along with her chasing her around the tree. Growling at her with a smile on his face he reached toward her with his hands, fingers curled.

"I'm coming to get you Lia!"

Her high pitched shrieks were truly one of fear and he stopped, confused. Looking up he saw a corrupted spirit in front of her. It was a huge black thing and its body seemed to consist of black swirling smoke. The only physical features it had that showed was two pairs of glowing yellow eyes and a large mouth, filled with pointed teeth. The slavering monster grabbed for Felicity an arm becoming visible along with a hand and sharp claws.

Kartik threw himself in front of her knocking her to the ground. The claws caught on his shirt leaving tears in the soft fabric. Dralia's screams rang in his ears as he grabbed her up running as fast as his legs could carry him. His eyes were wide with terror for his daughter as he called for Gemma.

"Gemma! Gemma!" He screamed.

His foot caught on a loose root and he tripped rolling so he didn't fall on Dralia. The monster was there bearing down on them, saliva dripping from its mouth. Kartik scrambled backwards Dralia writhing in sheer panic in his arms. Gemma ran into view. When she saw the spirit she screamed running towards her daughter and husband. Putting her hands together above her head she uttered a chant breathlessly. A bright ball of energy appeared around her hands and she threw it, missing by an inch and nearly blinding them all.

But an inch was all it took. The monster grabbed Dralia and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemma felt the spirit before she saw it. Rushing out of the tent she frantically searched for Kartik, worry for him filling her mind. He'd been gone for entirely too long now and a corrupted spirit had just made its appearance. She squinted into the night, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness around her. To her left she heard heavy breathing and she turned. Whispering into the darkness she closed her eyes, trying not to panic.

"Light," she murmured.

A golden orb appeared over her palm, hovering. Though no warmth emitted from it she felt warmth seep into her skin and her fear was abated. She looked up and saw the source of the malevolence radiating towards her.

The creature was tall, with red scaly skin. Rigged arches over its abdomen protected its soft underbelly and its hand's scraped the ground, its fingers curling into its palm. She took a step back as it turned to her with eyes of pure black, animalistic instincts glazing its eyes.

A harsh whisper emitted from her lips. "Be gone creature of darkness. As the One who brought the realms to order I command you be gone from this place and give me back Kartik."

A throaty rumbling that she could only decipher as laughter emitted from the creature. Anger filled her but was soon replaced by calm and she repeated her command again, with a louder voice. Swinging the pulsing orb above her head so it gave off rays of light she shouted the command again, wincing as the creature gave an ear piercing shriek as the light touched it.

Scurrying backwards and then shuffling to the side, it gave another shriek and was gone, the acrid smell of burning flesh in her nostrils. Running quickly into the woods Gemma searched for Kartik.

The sun peeked over the trees as dawn approached and Gemma collapsed tears running down her face. She curled into the fetal position, her arms around her knees as she took deep, shuddering breaths trying to calm herself. Laying there for a few more moments, she closed her eyes before standing.

"Kartik will be alright," She said to the trees, gently touching the trunk of an old gnarled oak. "He will be fine."

Looking utterly defeated she walked slowly around the rough trunks. Her foot caught on something and she cried out as she fell on her face. Lifting herself up she looked around sputtering. Her surprise was soon forgotten as she found herself looking into Kartik's dark brown eyes.

He gave her a sleepy smile, totally oblivious to the look of building fury on Gemma's face. Stretching, he yawned.

"Sorry I didn't come back last night. I fell asleep. I had a horrible dream about Dralia…about what happened."

Gemma stood, brushing leaves and dirt from her clothes. Her face was red with anger. She forced a smile and turned quickly leaving him alone once more. Kartik hurried after her.

"Gemma? What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned on him then, her face inches from his.

"You were gone all night! There was a wild spirit wandering around. I was scared for you Kartik. I don't want to lose you like I lost my daughter…our daughter. I was so scared something happened to you Kartik."

She trailed off, tears running down her cheeks. They stood there like that for several minutes before Kartik wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her hair mumbling an apology.

Together they slowly and silently made their way back to their home.

Kay so I know its really short but I'm slowly running out of ideas for this story. Anywho, please read and review and if you have any new ideas let me know!

Mucho love to my readers,

SCISSORS


End file.
